Halloween Night
by HorrorBaraz
Summary: Halloween night and Wolverine is left alone. But with a good movie and a few canadian beers he doesn't seem to mind. Warning Beast X Logan, some hard stuff coming for ch 2. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note::**_ Really Unhappy with how the fic first came to be, so I am re-tuning it. It reads a whole lot better. Beast x Logan so things are going to get heated up soon! Please enjoy and R&R!_**  
>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*<strong>_  
>It was the dead of night and children and mutants alike were outside lurking outside the homes of everyday people. It was Halloween and while the X-mansion was empty (for the most part), one lone mutant sat in the dark-in front of the T.V no less.<br>With a bowl of warm popcorn sitting on his lap, Wolverine could feel himself enjoying this rare moment of solitude. But unfortunately there was a strange itch that hasn't received any attention from the Canadian mutant and at this point it was pissing him off.  
>And then, the doorbell rang.<br>"9 O'clock…" He thought out loud. "No more Kids, just teenagers who think they still ol'enough for candy…" The man added, already feeling wound up. But rather then heading to the door, the white tank top, boxer-shorts wearing mutant headed right for the kitchen to grab himself an ice cold Canadian beer before that damn annoying itch on his back returned.  
>"Damn it…" He thought while reaching for his back, but unable to find the source.<br>And then one more distraction- the phone.

"…Jubilee?" The Canadian was a good guesser. At first he didn't noticed it, but his tone sounded almost cheerful.

"Hey!"She started while music was playing in the background, "What are you doing at the Mansion, Logan?" She added a giggle.

"…Are you drunk, kiddo?" Wolverine chuckled has he could hear the young teen yelling over the phone, mainly about how she wasn't drunk and how she was old enough to do whatever she wanted.

"And…and that's why….wait, who is this again?"

This time Wolverine let out a laugh. Jubilee was a firecracker alright; really one of the only people Logan would ever admit to care about. But his warm thoughts were short lived has he heard a man's voice in the background. And purely on instinct, his claws came out.  
>"Need me to come by and drive ya' home?"He asked, worried.<p>

"Storm is here with me…I is a-o-kay!" And with that, she hung up- and of course Wolverine drew back his claws.

As he placed the phone down and almost plummeted back to his spot on the couch, the mutant (somehow) didn't noticed the big blue fur ball that took his seat. Grabbing the bowl, Logan took a hand full of popcorn as he mistakenly crashed onto Beast.

"Lo-Logan!" The blue mutant called out.

But Wolverine munched down on his hand full of popcorn before getting up.

" It may be Halloween and all…but you don't have to act like your costume all the time"  
>Beast said as the other man let out a smirk.<p>

"…yea' I get it…" Wolverine had no real comeback. "So, why aren't you outside? Isn't this the one day in the ole' year where you can walk around without having to hide ya' ugly mug?" Wolverine asked while finishing his bowl of junk food.

"One would think yes, but at last…"Beast reached for the remote,"…There's a movie I`ve been dying to see"

Wolverine let out a chuckle; he never knew Beast was into horror movies. "You're kidding right? Hah, the doctor watches 'scary' movies" That last part Logan said was more like a murmur.

"I enjoy all films; works of art don't you know" Beast couldn't help it, his pride took a small beating from Wolverine's laughter.

"…'_In films murders are always very clean. I show how difficult it is and what a messy thing it is to kill a man_.' Guess ol'e Hitchcock and I have something in common eh?"

"You know your quotes, I'm surprised."

"Yeah? How bout' I surprise you some more by carving you up like a pumpkin?"  
>Has Wolverine said that last part his claws came out, gleaming in the light that came from the T.V, after all there's no better way to watch a movie than to sit in the dark.<p>

"The movie is starting, so to quote very other movie goer on the planet, 'shhh' "

The Canadian took the hint and quiet down. In fact he found the extra body warmth quite pleasant. And as the film started, Wolverine couldn't help but get right into it-definitely one of the better ones he saw tonight.

"So, what's the name of the movie?" He asked Beast while offering him popcorn or rather what was left of it.

"Shutter, it's a Thai film. Good right?"

"yep. Gonna' get a beer, want anything?"

"Whatever you get I'm sure is fine" The blue mutant said without turning his head to face the shaggy man.

After bring out the 2 drink, both mutants stayed glued to the T.V, however that all changed when 2 things occurred- The power went out and that itch on Logan's back returned.

"…Damn it" Wolverine cursed under his breath, staring into the darkness.

"Truer words were never spoken" Beast always had to have the last word, and this time was no different.

"So….what now?" Wolverine said to the big blue thing sitting next to him in the dark.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Once the disappointment of missing the movie passed, Beast noticed just how blind he was in the darkness. " …Guessing the generator over heated" The mutant said while placing his hand under his chin, one of his favourite poses. However as the fine doctor stood up and tried to walk he tripped on something and fell on top of Wolverine.  
>Logan ran his hands over Beast's fur but just for a moment before he rudely pushed him off. "Watch where ya' going" He then added while crossing his arms. In the darkness the only thing Logan could make out was all that blue fur which was kind of funny. "While you get them lights workin' I'm going to head to the kitchen" As the mutant stood up and began to walk he bumped right into the coffee table. "Damn it…Uh, help?" He turned his head to face Beast, who he left on the ground.<p>

Beast sighed before he felt his way over to where Wolverine was. "Eh, help?" He asked, placing his hand out for Logan to reach. "I'm blind as a bat" At this point the blue mutant accidentally grabbed Logan's bulge area. The doctor's eyes widen when he felt the mass. "Uh-Logan?" He said embarrassed.

The Canadian mutant didn't react in a negative way, in fact he chuckled. "Gotta be carefull there Hank, grab the wrong thing and you're going to find yourself in some deep trouble" He brushed the hand away and helped Beast up. Logan wouldn't admit it but it's been a long time since he felt another person's touch…almost too long. "Right, forget the kitchen, I`ll help ye' get downstairs to get the power back on" Logan's tone sounded a bit too 'happy' and even he noticed it.

Beast got up and stood straight. He was getting surprisingly aroused by Logan and didn't even know it. Good thing his boner was concealed by the night.

"Okay follow me...well as best as you can that is" said Beast as he started to walk towards the stairs.  
>It wasn't long till the blue doctor ran to the security system and opened the panel. Logan stood close by, his itch returning with a vengeance<p>

It wasn't long till Beast worked his magic (so to speak) and the lights in the mansion were on once more. However for security purposes while the computer system rebooted, they had to be locked in the small room.  
>"Phew, okay Logan. The lights are on and the power is back, but we are stuck in here for about 2-3 hours" Beast let out a sigh before he continued "The systems have to recover-it's a security thing"<p>

The scruffy mutant let out an annoying snarl. 

"Got any ideas on what you wanna do" Asked Beast, finally cooling down.

"2 or 3 hours? Like hell" Logan raised his arms and summoned his claws. The mutant's attention turned to the steel walls and was about to hack and slash a new door, but then Wolverine knew if he did that he would get a nagging earful from Storm for destroying equipment.  
>"Damn it…" He said under his breath while sitting down. "Last thing I need is to stay locked up in a room with a fur ball who spends all his free time reading books" The mutant's eyes narrowed with annoyances, not that he was mad at Beast but rather the incident as a whole.<p>

Beast sighed before he sat down and watched TV. "Well theres no books in here…"

For a long moment both men sat in silence-that was till Logan noticed a strange smell in the room. He raised his head and began to sniff around. "What is that…?" He asked, rising an eye brow at the other mutant.  
>Beast's eyes widened before he realized that he was giving an arousal scent off. He couldn't stop it now.<p>

"I d-dont know" said Beast as he placed his hands over his pants.

Wolverine nearly clawed over to the other mutant, his nose just inches away from Beast and soon enough that scent, which had captured him, lead him closer to the blue fur ball. Soon enough Logan began to nuzzle on the others neck, his body mistakenly taking on its animal impulse.

The doctor moaned as he felt Wolverine nestling so close to him. "You feel so good Logan..." said Beast, his erection sprung free from his pants. "…you…sure you wanna do this?"

Logan let out an inhuman sound, almost like a low growl. He lightly bit down on the others neck, his nose still sniffing out the mutant. The Canadian's body began to heat up quickly while his hands began to explore the others body.

Beast growled in pleasure as he felt Logan bite his furry skin. "You sure do enjoy my scent… "  
>The doctor was carefully slow to strip Logan and himself from their binding clothes. After all, animals were meant to fuck in their proud and natural skin.<p>

The now naked Logan pulled himself away from the blue mutant and laid bare on the cold ground. His whole muscular form in perfect view, including his erected nipples and pulsating hard-on. His eyes narrowed at Beast while he continued to make those animal like sounds.

The blue mutant got on top of Logan and started to rub cocks while he kissed Logan passionately and hard. His hands worked Logan's hairy muscles and biceps.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
